Mission Impossible: The Path to Motherhood
by KawaiPanda
Summary: Girl is ordered into a political marriage with boy, drama ensues, girl and boy fall in love and live happily ever after... or not? This is a direct sequel for Mission Impossible: Housewife. Rating subject to change.
1. The Great News

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, this is a sequel to Mission Impossible: Housewife so I suggest you read that first to know what's going on. It starts with the epilogue I'd posted in the last chapter. ****This isn't the original sequel I had in mind either, Toto Yoshio and MinakoTrickster both actually inspired me to write this, so thank you guys, for inspiring me to think of this. **

**Anyway, on with the story. Don't forget to review! **

Mission Impossible: The Path to Motherhood

By KawaiPanda

Chapter One

A GaaIno Love Story

I yanked the chart from the man's hands because obviously he couldn't read right and needed new glasses, but as I looked over the results, my eyes widened.

"It's impossible," I informed him, shoving the lying papers back into his arms.

"I can assure you, it is most definitely not impossible," he replied, fixing the sheets back from my rummaging. He was the one who told me that I wouldn't be able to have children! He was the one who told me I was barren.

Shaking my head, I cried, "But I can't!"

He gave me a small smile, looking the chart back over. "You obviously can, Ino-san."

Again, I shook my head. "It's got to be wrong. I think there was a mistake in the lab work. Try it again."

"Ino-"

I stood then, determined to march to the labs myself and sort this out. This was a mean and nasty trick to be playing on me and on Gaara. "It's probably that damned virus again."

"It's not." The tone of his voice had my hand stilling as I grasped the knob of the door.

Turning back to him slowly, I whispered, "So… so I'm pregnant?"

"You're pregnant. About three months now, actually." I almost fell to my knees at this. Nodding my thanks, I left the room and mechanically made my way back to the mansion. By now, I almost knew Suna like the back of my hand. It had been only a few months ago that I came back, Matsuri died and I'd discovered who'd been trying to have me assassinated. Since everything happened, I'd taken to exploring the city during my free time. Gaara had allowed me to become a teacher at the school so I taught a little, and other than training, I found that I had a lot of free times on my hands. A bored Ino made for a nosey one. Even with Kankuro and Tenten's upcoming wedding, I found myself with too much time during the day.

I'd have to ask Gaara to give me some more classes at the school. He was afraid of giving me too much all at once. Thankfully the evenings... well let's just say I had my hands full with a certain red head.

Gaara had been able to talk to, and by talk, I meant threaten, the Council from voiding the marriage. Things were going along just smoothly. Temari and Shikamaru had found a house for them not too far away from ours, and every month or so, they went back and forth between the nations. Konoha was still in need of it's Chief Adviser, and because Temari was Gaara's sister, she couldn't just up and move away. Kankuro had no problem with it though, because the moment he learned Tenten was pregnant, he asked to be transferred to Konoha permanently. Temari was entering the last trimester of her own pregnancy, and didn't have much longer to go, especially since she had double the burden. Tenten was well into the second trimester with their child... and if the doctors calculations were right, I wasn't too far behind her. Maybe a month?

I knew he would be ecstatic to find out that we were going to have a baby. The first time when Temari and Shikamaru came over and she was heavily pregnant, Gaara was so scared of touching her, in fear that she would break or something! She got annoyed and forced him to rub her belly. The look on his face... it was like a child at Christmas. My heart had broken at the time because I just knew I couldn't give him that joy... but now. A smile broke out on my face and my hand snaked up to touch my abdomen. How much longer would it have been before I'd start showing? Before I felt our child kicking?

Before I knew it, I found myself inside the mansion, cooking dinner for my wayward husband who insisted on bringing paperwork home with him a few times a week at the very least. The times he didn't, he came home an hour later to stay and work on paperwork.

Once the table was set and his plate on the table, did he finally arrive. I had to wrangle up my shouts of joy to keep from spoiling the surprise, and instead, gave him a small smile. Kissing me on the cheek as he sat down across from me, he asked, "How was your day?"

"It was fine. I went to the doctor," I informed him around bites.

"Oh, are you okay?" He asked, concern laced through his voice.

I hadn't told him much about feeling ill, or my chakra beginning to fail me again, but he saw through the mask I put up. This very morning, I'd been violently ill and I knew he'd woken up to the sounds of me vomiting. When I'd went back to bed, he turned to me and rubbed my back, much to my mortification.

I nodded, feeling a large smile slip through my mask of calm. "Yeah… I'm just pregnant."

"What?" He stilled, his head snapping towards me so fast, I wondered if he had gotten whiplash.

Clearing my throat, I repeated myself, "I'm pregnant."

Gaara went stiff at the announcement and for a moment I worried that he might have actually turned into stone as I watched with a lifted brow as the glob of food he'd had on the end of his fork eventually be taken hold by the gravity pulling on it and plopped back onto the plate. I knew he was just in shock. I was too when it set in that I was carrying our child inside of my womb. I mean, it seemed too good to be true.

"Are you sure?" He finally asked as I finished the last of my supper, his voice croaking.

"Yep." I rose and picked up my plate, making sure to scrap any extra food into the garbage before I settled it into the sink.

"But the doctor-"

"Is an idiot," I interrupted. "You really should look into improving the medical staff, Gaara. I... I wasn't barren after all."

"..."

Shaking my head at my unresponsive husband, I started for the room. "Anyway, I need to get ready."

"For what?" He asked.

"I have testing tomorrow with the children." Ever since I'd come back, and after that whole debacle with Matsuri, I'd been given a position at the academy. Gaara had had it in the works since we got married, and now I was finally able to take the post. I knew I wouldn't have been able to convince him to allow me to join the Torture and Interrogation department because first and foremost, I was the wife of a Kage. Having such a job didn't look good to the public, and I was beginning to learn a lot about politics since becoming the wife of one.

I was also from another village, and while I was trusted, they didn't trust me that much to know state secrets. Besides, teaching was a lot of fun. I didn't think I'd like it all that much, but ever since I started, the kids had grown on me.

"..."

Because he wasn't going to contribute, I had the overwhelming urge to fill in the silence. "I know it's still a couple of months away, but I just want to make sure they're ready for the exams."

After a short pause, he stood and replied, "I'm going to the office."

Frowning, I asked, "Why?"

"I have paperwork-"

"You always have paperwork. It can wait until morning, can't it?" I pleaded. He was still in that office of his constantly, but thankfully he'd started to spend time at home with me. The house was very empty now a days, what with Temari and Shikamaru gone constantly, travelling back and forth between Konoha and Suna. Kankuro and Tenten were also now living in Konoha, so it was just me and Gaara most of the time.

"... I suppose it could," he murmured, and I grinned.

"Good. It won't take me too long to go over the tests real quick and make sure everything is in order."

I continued to our room and was going over the tests when he walked into the room, taking off his shoes and placing the gourd of his against the wall.

XxXxXxXxX

The testing had went really well, not that I was worried or anything. My students were so bright, and eager to learn. They reminded me of my academy days, though the number of boys greatly outnumbered the girls. There were obvious cliques as to who got along with who, the classroom Casanova along with his very own fangirls, the popular kids, the nerds, and the outcasts.

Most of the students were ready for their genin exam, and I let out a sigh as I piled up the tests in a neat pile. They were growing up so fast, and soon would be out in the world. I just hoped that when they got out into the real world, they would be able to apply what they'd learned in real situations that would possibly end with life or death.

I know that I should have paid more attention in class as a girl, because once I'd gotten out into the world, I was like a hapless civilian for the most part. I didn't have much to fall back on, save for my family jutsu, and that left me defenseless most of the time until I started expanding my skills. It wasn't until Asuma's death that I finally started getting serious.

"Ino-san." At the voice, I was broken out my reflection. I saw that it was another teacher.

"Yes?"

She walked inside, a scroll in her outstretched hand. "You have a letter here, from the Kazekage's office."

Frowning, I stood and took the offered scroll. It was official looking and everything. Something, in the pit of my stomach, told me that it was serious and I dreaded opening the thing. "Okay... thanks." She nodded and was well on her way, as I finally gathered the courage and broke the seal to read the message. As I took in the words, I felt my anger rising to dangerous levels.

"What in the hell..." I snarled, crushing the scroll in my shaking hand, I stormed in the direction of my husbands office.


	2. Breaking Dishes

**A/N: There will be cursing in this chapter, so you've been warned. Hope you guys like the update! **

**Anyway, on with the story. Don't forget to review! Love it, hate it, whatever. :)**

Mission Impossible: The Path to Motherhood

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Two

A GaaIno Love Story

The walk from the academy to the tower just allowed me to stew, the boiling point was near and when it reached that line, all hell was going to break loose. Angry Ino was brutal, regardless of who the victim was. The fact that Gaara was my husband wasn't going to deter me. It didn't even cross my mind that he was the Kazekage either. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that this backstabbing wasn't something I was going to take laying down.

I wasn't stopped or even greeted once people saw the look on my face, in fear of having it directed at them.

"What the fuck is this?" I demanded, bursting into his office.

He looked up abruptly at my voice. "Excuse me?"

Slamming the crumpled up scroll onto his already full desk, I repeated through clenched teeth, "What. The. Fuck. Is. This. Gaara."

He looked at the scroll for a moment, before setting it back down where I'd placed it and sighed. "You're being terminated."

"Why?" I crossed my arms. Oh, I knew why. Of course I knew. I wasn't stupid. I just wanted to hear him say it.

"You cannot teach while in your condition," he replied, looking back down at his paperwork.

"My condition," I repeated, lifting a brow.

He sighed, and replied, "You're pregnant."

"So?" Because apparently in Suna, being pregnant made you an invalid or something.

"You cannot teach while you're carrying."

I nodded with my lips curled up in disgust at the blatant ignorance he displayed, "Uh huh..." before asking, "And why the hell not?"

"It's not safe," was his reply as he signed the paper he was finished going over. I had the urge to just shove all of the damned papers off of his desk and onto the floor. I was so, so tempted. I knew he would probably get really irritated with me too, and he still hadn't hired another secretary since Matsuri...

"It's not safe? How is it not safe?" I asked, eyeballing the ominous stack of papers he had yet gone through compared to those that he had.

"You'll be in too much danger."

I sighed, and my arms dropped to my sides. "I don't see how."

He set the pen down and looked at me then, his face an unreadable mask as he addressed me, "Ino, we've already had problems before with you just being my wife, now that you're carrying my child, you've got a target on your back."

"I'll be fine," I murmured in a soothing tone. Surely there was something I could do to convince him to change his mind.

He shook his head, his shaggy red hair brushing his forehead from the motion. "It's not up to you. I've already spoken over it with the council, and we all agreed it would be best-"

My heart froze as I murmured, "You spoke to the council?"

"...Yes."

Of course he had. Of course he'd talked with them when he found out I was carrying. For some reason, the action seemed traitorous to me, and I had to choke down my feelings of betrayal before I was smothered.

"Oh, Kami. For fucks sake, Gaara!" I ran a hand through my hair as I glared at him. "You really couldn't have come and talked to me about this first?"

"I..." He looked away.

From the looks of it, I knew I was about to get even more mad at him. The fact that he couldn't even look at me, it just shouted trouble. "You what?"

After a moment, he finally replied, "...There will also be more men assigned to protect you."

I knew it. I knew it! Ever since the whole debacle with Matsuri, I'd had men tailing me twenty-four seven. My personal Anbu, courtesy of being the wife of the Kazekage who'd had people trying to kill her. I never really addressed it with Gaara back then, but he knew that I knew. If I didn't, then my training had been all for naught. There presence was barely there, but when you had the training I had, you should be able to notice the presence of three men following you.

"Great. Just fucking great." I was about to give in to the destructive urge coursing through me.

He finally looked at me. "I do not understand your anger."

I laughed. "You don't understand? Of course you don't understand! You're not the one who's going to be cooped up in that empty mansion for months on end, unable to do a damned thing without having someone stalking your ass constantly!"

He stood, coming around the desk as I panted, his hand touching my shoulder. "Maybe you should calm down."

Flinching away from his touch, I bit out, "Maybe you should go fuck yourself!"

"Ino-"

I shook my head violently. "No. Just leave me alone."

"We'll talk about this at home."

Home. Was the mansion really my home, even now after these few months... it sure didn't feel that way. In fact, rather than any feelings of safety or acceptance were long gone, since before everything happened. Gaara was gone most of the time, stuck in the office because he refused to hire another secretary so it was usually just me in that large building. Temari and Shikamaru had their own lives so even when they were in Suna, they rarely came over except maybe for dinner whenever it struck them, that was about it.

"Home? That shit hole certainly isn't my home."

"Don't..." He frowned, and I could see he was resisting the urge to touch me from the clenched fists at his sides. "Just calm yourself Ino."

Eyes narrowed, I replied, "Don't tell me what to do, Gaara. I'm so sick of following everyone else's orders." And I truly was. My whole life, I abided by the rules or orders of others. I just wanted to do something for me for once, or at least make decisions without having to care about how they would affect everyone else. Gaara probably wouldn't understand, I mean he was a Kage for Kami's sake! He was the one who issued commands and had hundreds, if not thousands, of ninja at his beck and call.

"..."

As the silence was drawn out, I found my anger waning, leaving me naught but tired and drained until I was suddenly attacked by a wave of homesickness. I wanted my mother and father, I wanted to be engulfed in the forest, surrounded by the colorful flowers of my family's shop... to see my friends, who have surely forgotten my by now.

I wanted to feel like I wasn't a stranger in my own home!

Every day, I was forced to live in this bland, lonely world. All there was for miles in every direction were sand dunes. And the heat was becoming unbearable, no relief in sight from the cloudless sky. I wanted out of this Kami forsaken desert!

Giving Gaara a solemn look, I whispered, "I want to go back to Konoha."

He didn't even hesitate with his response. "No. That is out of the question."

Narrowing my eyes, I replied, "I'm going back."

"You will not leave this country, let alone this village, Ino," he informed me. The tone had me an unabashed anger pulsing through me once more, stronger than before.

Glaring, I replied, "You think you can stop me? I've done it before."

His own eyes narrowed in response. "Do not make threats you will not be able to follow through with."

"It's no threat. That's a fucking promise."

We stood still, analyzing one another for a long time before he spoke, "There's nothing further to discuss." Turning his back on me, he returned to his seat behind the desk and continued, "I will see you this evening. Dismissed."

I bristled at the combination of his tone and the sheer nerve that... man had at ordering me to leave like he just did. Without another word to the man, I turned on my heel before I ended up attacking him and causing a Kami _damned_ war.

The walk to the mansion was a short one, and the moment the door was shut behind me, I walked into the kitchen opened the cabinet. Without a seconds hesitation, I grabbed a stack full of plates and set them on the counter before taking the top one and hurling it at the wall as hard as I could, the resulting sound of the glass shattering helped cool my temper, so it was followed by one after another until the stack was gone and all that was left was an empty counter and a pile broken glass on the floor. Panting, I adjusted my clothing and walked past the pile without even bothering to sweep it up. Let _Him_ do it. Asshole.

I would just buy some tomorrow. Right now, I had something more pressing to attend to.

Clearing my throat as I reached the bedroom I shared with a certain red head who was not on my good side for an undisclosed amount of time, I called out, "Hello?" My voice echoed, and doubt plagued me... but I knew they were there. My safety wasn't something Gaara would joke about, so, crossing my arms, I tried again, "Come on out, I know you're there."

"..." The were an almost audible silence in response.

I sighed. "Please?" After another moment of hesitation, a ninja appeared in front of me. "Thank you."

"Yes, M'lady?"

Crossing my arms with a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes, I replied, "I need your help with something."


	3. Gaara

**A/N: So, after chatting with one of my favorite readers, Toto Yoshio, I decided to write a whole chapter from Gaara's perspective. :3 Hopefully you guys like it? Sorry for the late and kinda short update. I've been distracted by NaLu week. **

**Anyway, on with the story. Don't forget to review! Love it, hate it, whatever. :)**

Mission Impossible: The Path to Motherhood

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Three

A GaaIno Love Story

I was barely able to conceal the raging emotions that ran rampant through me - reminding me of the days Shukaku and when he was trapped in my body - as the blonde that was my wife stalked out of my office. I should have known, foreseen the outcome of this decision. The moment I'd been informed of the pregnancy, I was already working out the letter of her termination. In hindsight, I regretted my choice of words, but the threat of her leaving me once again had taken away my inhibitions.

"Kazekage-sama." At the voice, I stiffened for the briefest of moments before turning in the direction of Baki who stood in the doorway, my sand slowly making it's way back into the gourd strapped to my back.

"Yes."

"Is..." he cleared his throat before speaking again, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes."

He sighed and looked away, scratching the back of his neck while the blood tinted his cheeks. Coughing into his hand he started again, "You know, I don't mean to intrude, but when I argue with my wife, it's best to make up as soon as possible. The longer it takes, the harder it'll be for both of us."

His statement had me wondering just how quickly it could have gotten out about our fight... but it wasn't as if Ino had been speaking in a calm manner. It irritated me a bit that it seemed as if nothing about this marriage was private - the sand in my gourd rattled in response.

Nodding, I murmured, "Thank you."

"I wish you luck, that girl is a feisty one," he replied, settling a stack of papers on my desk, in the pile of incoming paperwork before grabbing the outgoing and left.

The marriage hasn't been the easiest, with many problems popping up within the first few months, and then Ino had left it, left me, for nearly a month because she was declared barren. It hadn't come as much of a surprise when I'd received word that she'd disappeared. I knew she'd been hurting from the loss of the... child. And when she finally came back, though I was almost done with the paperwork to go and retrieve her myself, I felt an emotion I couldn't place at the sight of her.

I'd finally understood the emotions to be that of love when she'd been taken from me and almost killed in the process. I'd grown to love the spirited young woman that had been chosen as my bride, but it was hard to remember why I felt those feelings when she acted in such childish ways.

Heaving a heavy sigh, I sat down at the desk, and pulled the sheet from the top of the stack down in front of me, and began reading.

XXXXXX

After several hours, I finally forced myself to head to the house. I had though about everything that had transpired and knew that it had been wrong of me to not speak with her before solidifying my decisions and speaking to the Council behind her back. Thankfully, as I'd left the office, I was greeted with the sight of a bouquet of flowers, laying on what used to be Matsuri's desk. It hadn't been there before and I knew that it had been Baki's doing. Picking up the arrangement of flowers, I headed home.

It didn't take very long to reach the mansion, as almost all citizens, civilian and Ninja alike were inside. As the building came within sight, I could feel my heart begin to pick up the pace, as if I'd broken out in a run. Frowning to myself, I ignored the sudden ache that settled within me and walked inside.

I was immediately greeted with the sight of broken glass, a pile of it, against the wall. Lifting a brow, I did a quick scan, locating the vicinity Ino's chakra almost immediately. What confused me was the location of it. I continued forward, setting the bouquet on the counter as I swept up the testament of Ino's anger. Once it was discarded in the trash, I grabbed the flowers once more and headed for her location. I happened to catch a look inside of our bedroom and was shocked, feeling the breath leave me as I viewed it in it's entirety. Nothing was destroyed in her fit of anger, rather... her things - they were missing. Striding into the room, I checked the dresser and the closet, knowing it was futile. The things that spoke volumes about the rooms other occupant, my wife, everything of hers was gone. Without a word, I placed the flowers on the top of the dresser, almost flinching at the sight of my shaking hand.

Frowning, I once again headed for my wife, though the well thought-out apology was long gone. Instead, in it's place was a feeling of hurt that overwhelmed me almost to the point of insanity.

When I finally came to stand in the doorway, watching with guarded eyes as my bride sat on the edge of the bed. I stood there for a long moment before speaking, "You're being immature about this, Ino."

She snorted, not even bothering to look at me, replying "Immature? Immature. Really. I'm the one being immature?"

"..." I walked inside of the room, coming to stand a few feet before her. "I do not understand why you have moved all of your things from the room."

"You don't understand? Well, let me enlighten you, _Kazekage-sama_." Crossing her arms, she continued, "Unless you allow me to return to Konoha-"

"I already informed you that it is out of the question," I interjected with a heavy sigh, already feeling anger beginning to awaken within me. I could tell she was testing my patience, why else would she be behaving irrationally?

"Or, give me my damned teaching position back, I don't want to see you, let alone sleep next to you."

"..." Rather than replying, I nodded once, and strode out of the room. It was too soon for this. She was just still... too angry to listen to reason. Maybe in the morning? Kami knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.


	4. Opinions are like Buttholes

**A/N: I know it's a little late, but here you go! ****On with the story. **

**Don't forget to review! ****Love it, hate it, whatever. :)**

Mission Impossible: The Path to Motherhood

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Four

A GaaIno Love Story

The past week had to have been the longest in the history. Surely it couldn't have dragged on like it had without a couple extra days thrown in there. I groaned into my pillow.

Gaara and I still hadn't spoken since I moved rooms, and now he all but lived in his office, coming home for a change of clothing like every other day. Nothing had changed except that now I wasn't getting as sick in the morning, and I was beginning to feel a swell in my abdomen where the baby was located. This morning was when I found it. I'd been so excited that I rolled over, expecting to be greeted by the sight of tousled red hair so I could let him get a feel of it as well before I saw that the bed was empty and I remembered that we were still not talking.

The hurt still smarted, ten minutes later. With a sigh, I slipped out of the bed and started getting ready for the day. Shikamaru and Temari were due back to the village soon and I needed to make sure their house was aired out for them.

As I changed, I checked out my midsection in the mirror, and sure enough, there was the slightest, almost unnoticeable, swell. Tears swelled as I cupped the stomach, gingerly touching the flesh. The older blonde was a little further in her own pregnancy and much larger than I was, but she did have two and a half months on me, and at this stage, that meant a lot with the development of the child.

With a small smile, I finished dressing and made my way to my in-laws home. It didn't take me long to air out the building and before I knew it, it was noon. Making my way back to the empty - sans my guards because in my eyes they didn't count- mansion, I made myself something to eat and was washing up when I felt the approaching chakra.

As I rinsed one batch of dishes and started on the next, the front door opened, meaning my sister-in-law was inside of the residence. I could feel my heartbeat pick up in anticipation as a knot of dread formed within my belly.

"Ino." At the greeting, I swallowed. I wondered how long I'd be able to keep the truth about the fight between me and Gaara from the light.

"Temari, how are you?" I asked, looking up from the sink as I finished up with the last of the dishes, not that there were many to begin with.

She smiled, rubbing her enlarged stomach. "Exhausted."

"How's my niece and/or nephew?" I asked, curious on the progress. She should be finding out the sex within the next couple of weeks, and I knew she had to be excited to find out if she and Shikamaru were to have a boy or a girl.

"Growling like a weed," she informed me as she took a seat at the table.

"Where's Shikamaru?" I asked, wondering where the pineapple head was. He hadn't let Temari out of his sight often after he found out she was carrying, and waited on her hand and foot, afraid of anything setting the blonde off.

"He's at the house, unpacking," she remarked, before asking, "Where's Gaara?"

"At the office." Please, please, please leave it at that.

"When is he going to be home?" At her question, I stilled, the suds that covered the dish I'd been handling slowly dripping back into the sink.

There was a silence before I finally replied, "I… I don't know."

"You don't know?" Her brow furled and I turned back to the sink, scrubbing at the filth that clung to the plate. "What…" She trailed off with a sigh before rising, coming to stand beside me and yanked the plate from my hand and placing it in the sink. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

With a growl, she slammed her hand on the counter beside me. "You think I care? What the fuck is going on, Ino? When we left, you guys were fine. You were happy. So help me, if you don't fix this-"

Throwing up my hands, I asked, "So I'm automatically the one in the wrong?"

"Explain and maybe I wouldn't jump to conclusions!"

Huffing, I replied, "He fired me."

"Fired you?" She frowned, crossing her arms. "Why?"

"I'm…" I glanced away, subconsciously cupping the swell of my belly. "I'm pregnant."

"Really? Oh, that's amazing Ino!" She pulled me into her arms for a hug. It didn't take long for her to comprehend the statement, and put two and two together. Pulling back, she murmured, "Wait… he fired you because you're pregnant?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Ugh." She groaned into her hand, rubbing her face like she was suddenly exhausted. "And why haven't you talked things out or negotiated with him?"

"Oh he already talked things out - with the council." She froze at that. "And then he sent me a letter of termination from his office."

"He didn't."

"He did."

"Ugh." She groaned again, asking, "Has he even tried to fix things?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"That's not like him…" she trailed off with a frown before eyeballing me, eyes narrowed. "What else."

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Ino."

"Okay! I kind of sort of threatened to go back to Konoha."

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She demanded, grabbing hold of the bare flesh on my arm and twisting.

"Ow!" Pulling my arm out of her grip, I rubbed at the spot.

She scowled at me, her finger poking me in the chest as she declared, "You already ran away once, blondie, it's not allowed again!"

I snorted. "I didn't run away the first time."

"Pft."

I shook my head. "It wasn't running away. I just… left."

"You ran away."

"Anyway!" I scowled at the older blonde before sighing. "I just… it's hard being stuck here all of the time."

She reclaimed her spot at the table as I settled in an empty chair myself. "I'm sure you're not on house arrest."

"I might as well be. I'm not even allowed to carry shopping bags anymore," I muttered, scowling at the memory of how the last week I couldn't even carry a bag from the grocery store.

"And you're complaining, why?" She demanded. Under normal circumstances, I'd agree with her, but I didn't suddenly become an invalid because of the pregnancy.

"Because I'm didn't just suddenly lose twenty years of ninja training because of a fertilized egg!" I felt like everything was getting out of control and it was beginning to freak me out that I wasn't allowed to carry a handful of groceries. Next they'll having me on bed-rest for the rest of the pregnancy!

Temari blinked. "… You refer to your unborn child as a fertilized egg?"

"It's what it is!"

"Okay…." She cleared her throat before standing. "I'm going to head home. We should be over for dinner, okay?"

I sighed before nodding my acknowledgement. "Right."


	5. Coming to Senses

**A/N: So, had a little trouble with this chapter, but I finally got it right, I hope. Let's see, shall we? **

**Don't forget to review! ****Love it, hate it, whatever. :)**

Mission Impossible: The Path to Motherhood

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Five

A GaaIno Love Story

I just had to break the awkward silence between us as I kept looking from the clock on the wall towards the door every couple of minutes since Gaara had gotten in from his office. The tension was clearly visible between us, thick enough to cut with a damned knife. Clearing my throat, I asked, "A-are Temari and Shikamaru still coming to dinner?" I set a plate of food in front of my wayward husband who just eyed the concoction suspiciously.

"…. No." his reply came after another long moment as I busied myself with making a plate for myself. I stilled when the meaning behind his reply hit me. Of course she wasn't, damn her. How could I have not known she would have planned this to force us to talk to one another? But maybe it was a wakeup call.

It was hard to admit, but forcing myself to ignore the redhead was beginning to take its toll and not just on me. I could see the shadows under his eyes, telling me he hadn't been resting at all since I'd moved out of our room. Sleep had never been easy for Gaara with the demon and all, and even though it had been extracted from him years ago, he didn't get all that much sleep at night. Maybe a few hours at most, and I could tell that he was getting used to sleeping what little he did get. There was a noticeable difference between what he looked like with and without it.

And as hard as it was to admit, I missed waking up with him beside me, even though he'd be already awake for a couple of hours. It was nice to feel a warm body beside my own, to feel him ghosting kisses over my shoulders and face as I awoke.

Swallowing thickly, I called over my shoulder, "She told you so?"

"Yes. She came by my office this morning." This was the most he'd spoken to me since our argument a week ago. An improvement.

I took a deep breath, steeling myself as I turned and headed for the table, sitting across from him. "Oh. What did she say?"

"…" When he didn't reply, I just sighed and took a bite of my food.

"Okay… fine, whatever." Keeping my eyes on my plate, I forced myself to choke down as much food as I could before I finally got fed up with the tense silence. Dropping my fork onto my plate, I shoved away from the table and moved to leave the room. I wasn't going to do this. If he didn't want things fixed, so be it. I, at least, tried to talk to him, even if it wasn't about the issue that caused the rift between us. "I'm not hungry."

"Sit." Gaara didn't even look up from his plate as he finally took a bite of his food. His gourd started shaking a little from across the room as it rested against the wall.

I shook my head and kept walking. "No, fuck this."

He stood then, glowering at me, the sand rattling quite loudly at this point. "Sit down, Ino."

Whirling on him, I snarled, "I said no."

He crossed the room in only a couple of strides, grasping my arm. "In case you've forgotten, you're eating for two."

Yanking from his grip, I crossed my arms. "And in case you've forgotten, I'm the one carrying it, and I think I'd know if I was hungry or not."

"Eat."

"I'm not hungry!" It was getting really fucking old, repeating myself like this!

He thrust his fingers into his mane of hair, growling, "Damnit Ino! Stop acting like a child!" Why was it coming down to this? Why couldn't we just talk it out like adults? Why did it feel like I was being torn apart by the raw emotions he was showing me?

A part of me wanted to just give in, to apologize and just end this argument, but my temper was still flared up and I couldn't… I couldn't just give in when I wasn't the only one in the wrong. I was not going to be expected to just roll over and take whatever the fuck he dished out to me. "I am not!"

"Well, if the shoe fits." Just as I started to advance on him, his sand exploded into life, crushing an old vase that happened to be beside it.

"As if you can talk!" I screamed, waving a hand at the damage that had been done by his sand. Feeling my heart pounding wildly in my chest, I took a couple of deep breaths. Think of the baby Ino. Think of the baby. "Okay, just… I need a breather."

"…" He didn't come after me as I left this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Why did it have to be like this? Why? I mean, I try to talk to the man, gathering the fucking courage to break the silence between us to fix this and it ends in a screaming match! Why couldn't we… I just apologize without going straight on the defense…?

Barely refraining from banging my head against the wall in the shower stall, I squeezed a glob of conditioner into my hands, rubbing it into my hair.

What the hell should I do about this…? I don't want to mess things up permanently between Gaara and I. I had slowly started to fall for the man that was my husband and I did care about him. It hurt me that I was causing him so much stress, but it was hard for me to admit this out loud.

I was better than this. It was like I'd lost the last few years of growth and I was beginning to feel ashamed with myself. I mean, I was a grown woman and I couldn't even speak with my husband without throwing a temper tantrum. Tears swelled up and I sniffed as I rinsed the suds out.

As the last of the conditioner was cleaned out, leaving my hair squeaky clean, I stepped out of the shower, and wrapped myself in a large towel, bundling up my hair in another. Exiting the bathroom, I found myself face to face with Gaara.

He was sitting on the bed, looking down at his lap where his hands rested. Upon entrance into the room, he swallowed, standing abruptly.

Heart clenching, I opened my mouth to speak but he interrupted me quickly with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry. I should have spoken with you before I went to the council." I blinked. I hadn't been expecting an apology at all, not when I owed him one myself. Biting my lip, I looked away, unable to look him in the eyes, I was so full of shame and regret for my actions this past week.

"I'm sorry too…" I cleared my throat, hoping to keep it from breaking again as emotions swelled within me, a swirling mess, continuing, "I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you. I understand why you don't think it's safe, but Gaara, I'm a kunoichi. I'm not defenseless and I'm no safer at the school than here at the house."

"I… I'll reevaluate the decision." I nodded, thankful that he was willing to reconsider taking away my job.

Taking a deep breath, I moved to stand before him. Fingers barely brushing his skin, I grabbed his hand in my own, looking him in the eye and murmured, "And I'm sorry for threatening to leave again."

"…."

"I've been really selfish lately and I just… I didn't mean it." He looked into my eyes as I bared my soul to him, willing him to see how much everything had affected me, because as much as I wished it, I wasn't a heartless bitch. Hurting either of us wasn't something I wanted to do, and I'd make sure it never got this bad in the future again because I didn't think I could handle another situation like this again. We had to be strong, and we needed to be united for this marriage to work, because it wasn't just about us anymore. We now had a child to think about… our child.

With a nod, he murmured, "I love you."

Smiling, I pressed my mouth against his. "I love you too." Needless to say, I moved back into our bedroom.


	6. Doctor Visits

**Don't forget to review! ****Love it, hate it, whatever. :)**

Mission Impossible: The Path to Motherhood

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Six

A GaaIno Love Story

"You know I love you." At the statement, I lifted a brow at my sister in law. She was still in hot water for her interference… well, so I made her think she was. After all, Gaara and I did apologize and things were okay between us once more because of her, but it was funny seeing her squirm and try to make it up to me the past couple of days.

"Uh, huh."

"Come on, you're not that mad, are you?" She asked, poking me as we walked through the bazaar.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" I asked her, shifting the basket of food that hung over my arm. It was beginning to get a little heavy with all of the items I was buying for the house. We were running low on a few things, and I figured I'd save myself the trip by getting it now.

"Ino…." Her whine had me smirking.

"Temari…." Paying for the vegetables, I turned and started for the mansion. I needed to get these inside before they went bad from the intense heat.

"Come on!" She pouted, drawing the attention of a couple of people around us as we walked in the direction of home.

I giggled into my hand, smiling at her. "I'm not mad at you, you dumb blonde."

"You sure?"

Lifting a brow again, I teased, "Should I be? Cause I can be if you-"

She shook her head. "Nope. Absolutely not."

"Okay then." And that dropped it. I mean, honestly, she acted like I would hate her guts or something. Sheesh. I wasn't that bad, was I?

After a moment, she turned to me and asked, "So… are you going with me?"

Since she hadn't formally asked me to go somewhere, I think she just naturally assumed I was going wherever it was she wanted me to go. "Where?"

"The doctor." Like that was obvious or something.

I shrugged. "I didn't know I was invited."

"Well, Shikamaru would go with me but he's working. And he would have gotten out of it, but it was really important."

"I can, if you want."

She smiled, "I do."

"Okay then, consider me going."

"Awesome!" She pumped a fist into the air like this was a victory. I didn't know if I should be insulted for Temari to think I would make her go alone or be grateful that she even thought I might want to go with her. She sighed and turned towards me, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Though… I'm kind of nervous."

"Why?"

"I'm supposed to find out the gender today!" Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that.

"Really? You excited?" I still had a while before I was to find out the sex of my own child, about a month and a half.

"Yes!"

"What are you wanting?"

She shrugged. "I don't really care either way."

"Have you guys talked names?" I asked, even though I knew they had. After all, I had overheard them when I'd left….

"A little."

Swallowing and forcing my thoughts away from the past, I murmured, "… Gaara and I haven't yet."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She nodded. "I think I've decided on the names."

"Shikaji for a boy or Shikako for a girl."

"Cute." I noticed, of course, that both names had 'Shika' in the beginning and asked her about it. "So are you guys going to carry on the family tradition then?"

"He's wanting to."

"I don't know that I will," I supplied.

She looked surprised at the information. "Why not?"

"Well, I mean… any child Gaara and I should have will be of Suna, not Konoha. What would be the point?"

"Oh. Have you talked to your parents?"

"Not in a while. I need to inform them of my pregnancy." We reached the turn off, at least for her home. Mine was still straight ahead. Stopping, I asked, "Well, what time is your appointment?"

"In about an hour."

With a nod, I started walking again, calling over my shoulder, "Alright. I'll be over soon."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You ready for this?" I asked. We were already in a room, waiting on the doctor. The nurse had shown us to the room about ten minutes ago, so he was due any minute.

"No." I was a little confused by her response, as I couldn't think of what would make her so scared… but then again, this was Suna. They were a little behind in the times, especially when it came to all things medical.

"You'll be fine," I reassured her.

"I wish I was in Konoha right now. I hate the way these doctors are so behind." She had told me horror stories, about how bad off the hospital was here when it came to anything medical. They had a lot of outdated equipment and was severely understaffed. Do to this, many lost their lives because there simply wasn't anything they could do to help them.

"Well… I'll talk to Gaara, see if we can bring Suna to the current century."

She snorted. "I doubt it'll work. The council doesn't like change."

I shrugged. "They'll have to get over it if they expect my child to be born here."

She sighed and briefly squeezed my hand. "See, this is why I love you."

"Huh?"

"You're just like me."

Shaking my head, I smiled at the girl. "You're strange."

"I know!"

There was a knock on the door, signaling that the doctor had finally graced us with his presence. He was an older man, well into his years if the graying streaks in his hair meant anything. Grabbing the chart from the door, he glanced it over, asking, "So, how are we doing today?"

Temari shrugged. "Fine."

"And the baby?" He flipped the page.

"Growing fast."

"I can see that. You're a little further developed than I would expect," he informed her, placing the chart on the table. I couldn't see it from where I was seated, or I would have looked over it myself. He placed a hand on her shoulder, instructing her to lay back.

"Is that bad?" She asked, doing as he bid as he pulled some equipment out and brought it towards her, setting it up.

"Not necessarily." He took a seat on the small rolling chair and pushing her top up a little, to bare her pregnancy swell to him, he grabbed a tube of gel. "Let's just do an ultrasound and check things out. Now, this will probably be a little cold."

He squeezed the stuff onto her belly, and Temari smiled. "Nah, it's okay."

"Okay, you're going to feel a little pressure…," he murmured as he placed the device against her belly, pressing slightly. "There we are." A picture appeared on the screen, and my heart caught in my throat. That was my little niece or nephew in there. Temari was swallowing back tears as she eyed the screen. The doctor frowned, pulling back a little as he adjusted his glasses and leaned forward towards the screen. "Hmmm."

For a brief second, Temari looked panicked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it seems that I've discovered what the problem is." He smiled at her, reaching towards the screen and pointing at a part of the image. "You notice that?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

"That," his hand moved towards the center of the screen, "that is your son."

"A boy?" She whispered, a smile breaking out on her face.

With a nod, he continued, "Yes. A baby boy and apparently he's a twin." His hand moved back towards the side, outlining the child.

Temari swallowed. "T-twins?"

"Yes. Congratulations Mrs. Nara." He pulled back and switched off the machine. "This, right here is his sibling. I can't tell what its sex as of right now, since they've turned their back to the camera, but you're having twins."

She slumped back in a dead faint.


	7. Stunned Reactions

**A/N: Totally long overdue, I know. So sorry my loyal readers. I'll try for a better update length next time. **

**Don't forget to review! ****Love it, hate it, whatever. :)**

Mission Impossible: The Path to Motherhood

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Seven

A GaaIno Love Story

The news that Temari and Shikamaru were having twins was a definite surprise, but kind of expected if you thought about it. She was kind of large for where she was in her pregnancy, so it made sense. Said woman in question was slowly beginning to stir to life as the doctor checked her pulse to make sure she was alright.

After he determined that she would be just fine and that her fainting hadn't harmed the babies in any way, I cleared my throat, drawing his attention. "I have a couple questions."

He smiled as he wrote something on Temari's chart. "Sure, Mrs. Subaku No."

"Well, as we're both aware, I will also be having a child in a few months myself." Obviously. I was beginning to show more now, not to the extent of the other blonde accompanying me, but my stomach was no longer flat as a board. "Seeing as how we're both… medical professionals here, I'm aware that some equipment and policies might be lacking."

He blinked for a moment, as if mulling over my words before finally responding, "… Right."

"What exactly is the cesarean rate here?" Seeing as how I was sure I didn't want any single one of these doctors butchering me open just for the hell of it, I thought it was only right to know how often they performed the surgery.

"About… fifteen percent, I believe?" While fifteen percent was damn good, the fact that he didn't know kind of bothered me and I knew I was going to have to check to be on the safe side. He might have underestimated and this wasn't something I wanted to risk.

"And your induction rate?"

"Around thirty-five percent."

The number had me pausing. "That's kind of high…. Why so many induced births?"

"Most of them are from full term pregnancies," he informed me as he gave me a deliberate smile.

"Okay." With a nod, I stood, moving to stand beside Temari who was almost done coming to. "That's all I need to know for now. I'll probably have some more questions for you in the future." The, you better know the answers, was implied.

"I'll make sure I'll be able to answer them."

"Thank you."

He shook his head. "It's not a problem. Once Mrs. Nara has ready, just head to the front desk and she'll make an appointment for both of you."

"Right." The door shut closed behind him with a soft click.

"Twins…." Temari's dull voice had me alarmed. Looking the girl over, I was sure she'd be alright, but it was a little understandable what she was going through considering she just found out she was having twins.

"Yep. Two babies."

"Twins. I'm having twins." She stood and walked out of the room without really paying too much attention to where she was going. I had to grab her arm to make sure she didn't wander off in the wrong direction and lead her to the front desk. The nurse stationed had already written our appointments for the next couple of weeks down and handed them to me.

"Uh-huh."

Heading outside didn't do much to clear the distance from her eyes. "Oh Kami."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine," I assured her as we headed for our homes. Gaara would be home in a couple of hours and I had to start dinner soon. Temari and Shikamaru, I knew, wouldn't be joining us tonight though how she was going to be able to cook in her condition, I didn't know.

"I… I guess." With a sigh, I came to a stop, pulling her off to the side so we wouldn't be in the way. If this kept up, I'd have to knock some sense into the girl.

"Temari, you'll be fine. I swear."

She swallowed hard. "I wonder how Shikamaru will react." As if he'd leave her.

I snorted. "He'll probably be out longer than you were."

"Probably." With that, she let loose a giggle and we started on our way again.

"Well, at least you know to go with blue for half of your decorations and clothes."

She smiled. "True."

"And now, you're gunna have to come up with another name for the brother or sister of Shikaji."

Blinking, she threw her hands up in the air at the thought hit her. "Kami, it was hard enough the first time around!" With a shake of her head, she turned to me and asked, "When are you and Gaara going to come up with names?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I murmured, "I don't know… it just never came up."

"Oh. Well, just don't name my niece or nephew anything stupid."

Another snort. "I won't. I think you should be more worried about Tenten and Kankuro."

"True. True… Knowing Kankuro, it'll be cringe worthy."

"Tenten's sensible though," I reminded her.

"I don't know. I question what went on through that mind of hers when she decided to sleep with my brother." I shook my head.

The whole, Tenten, Kankuro and Neji love triangle was a can of worms I didn't even want to think about, so I kept my reply simple. "A shit load of alcohol and heartbreak."

"True."

Coming to where our path's split, we stopped once more. "Well, I'll see you later. You coming over tomorrow for dinner?"

"Maybe. I'll come by tomorrow afternoon and let you know."

"Okay. See you then."

"Right."

XXXXX

Dinner was about to be set on the table when Gaara finally decided to make an appearance.

"If I knew any better, I'd say you were trying to get out of helping me cook dinner every night."

"Huh?" He tensed at my words, and I frowned. Apparently something was going on with him tonight, or the stress of all that work was finally catching up. Knowing Gaara, it was probably a mix of the two.

Placing a plate in front of him, I asked, "... Busy day?"

"A little," he replied before taking a bite from his plate.

Sitting in my own seat, I murmured, "Oh?"

"There is to be a dinner at the Tower next week," he informed me.

"Formal?" Of course it was. Knowing politicians as I did, you had to be the best of the best, while women were arm candy. Of course I would be at my best for the event. Wife of the Kazekage meant that I had to prove a lot to these people, regardless of the fact that I was carrying the child of their leader.

"Yes."

"Okay." As we ate in silence, I mulled over the days' events. Temari would probably rather be the one to tell her family, but this was just too good the not tell Gaara. And I didn't like to keep things from him. It was also hard when back at home, I couldn't keep a secret for anything. "Well, Temari and I went to the doctor."

"Ahh."

"She's doing great. Apparently they're having a son." He nodded at this, and I smiled as I continued, "Too bad his sibling was too shy, because the doctor couldn't tell us its sex too."

That had him pausing. "Sibling?"

"Mm. They're having twins." He blinked before I noticed his eyes narrowing on my thickening waist where our child was residing. "Don't worry, there's only one baby in here."

"How can you be so sure?"

Biting my lip, I figured, honesty was the best policy. And lying to my husband didn't sit well with me. "… I kinda sort of… checked."

"…" At the darkening look I got from that, I sighed.

"Don't get mad. I promise it didn't hurt the baby or anything."

He crossed his arms then, eyeballing me. "Should you be using chakra while you're this far along?"

"It's fine. If it was uncomfortable I wouldn't have done it."

"Just… promise you won't do it anymore." He ran a hand through his hair, tousling it even more than usual. "Let the doctors examine you."

I gave him a small smile, hoping to appease him if only a little bit. I knew he wouldn't like my take on the doctors here. "I won't unless it's absolutely necessary. And as for the doctors bit, I'm not so keen on that idea."

"Why?"

"Gaara, in case you've forgotten, the head doctor told me that I was barren. Do I look barren to you?" I asked, rubbing my lower belly.

"…"

"No, I'm not. You seriously need to bring in some help to advance your medic's Gaara."

He looked away. "It's on the list."

The list. Meaning, he'd get around to it never. He needed more help in that office of his. Ever since the whole debacle with Matsuri, he still hadn't gotten around to replacing the girl, and if he didn't do something soon, I don't think he'd ever make it home with all the work he was being forced to do. Temari used to help out but then she got too far along in her own pregnancy. I might just have to accompany him to the office just to make sure he wouldn't work himself to death.

"Well, if you expect me to give birth here, you better make it your number one priority." At that, his eyes narrowed and I realized that I'd just threatened to leave, again. With a sigh, I tried again. "What I meant was, I will find some way to bribe Sakura here if I have to, and I shouldn't even be worrying about the safety of our child or myself when it comes time to deliver."

He nodded briskly. "I'll work on it."

"Thank you. I'm sure Temari would be forever grateful to you too."


End file.
